


Machines

by bonzai_bunny



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Fucking Machines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how he acted, he never truly wanted punishment. He just accepted that it was something that he needed every now and then, something to alleviate the stress of having the world on his shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machines

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt I filled forever ago on Avenger Kink and decided to de-anon. The premise of the prompt is that Steve has a magnificently short refractory period and as punishment, Tony makes him come over and over again until it's incredibly painful and Steve is a sobbing mess.

It always felt good to start with, not that that was what put Steve in this situation to begin with. No matter how he acted, he never truly wanted punishment. He just accepted that it was something that he needed every now and then, something to alleviate the stress of having the world on his shoulders. He never intended to act out it was just something that happened as a result.   
  
He had been distracted, less willing to submit, and tense. Tony had to give him an order three times before he actually followed through with it and Tony had stroked through his hair when he was finally down on his knees.  
  
"What's wrong, babe?"  
  
Steve had shrugged, barely even hearing the question and Tony had yanked a handful of his hair to get his attention.   
  
“ _Hey._ ”  
  
Steve looked up, finally looked at Tony, and his tired eyes sluggishly blinked.  
  
"You've been acting up lately, Steve. Do we need to fix this?"  
  
And Steve had shuddered, taking a deep breath. He knew what he needed, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to it.  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Tony had kissed him and told him that they would finish this later. The wait would practically kill Steve, but he nodded. It was part of the punishment after all.  
  
So there he was, hours after their previous engagement, with his hands tapping anxiously on his knees. Tony was getting the machine ready that would be the thing to actually carry out his punishment and Steve was dreading it and looking forward to it at the same time. He shivered, just thinking about it. Why was it always so chilly inside of Tony's lab anyway? But then again, Steve thought, he  _was_  naked.  
  
"All systems are ready, sir," JARVIS announced and Steve's heart pounded in his chest. The anxiety always ate him away beforehand, made him uneasy like this. He almost wanted to tell Tony, no, he couldn’t do this and he knew it was going to be a long night.  
  
Tony came over to him and put a hand on Steve's hips, while rubbing a hand soothingly up his bare back. Steve tried not to shudder and lean into the touch.  
  
"Hey, relax."  
  
Tony smiled before pulling him into a deep kiss and the hand on his back moved down to cup and to squeeze his ass. It lasted long enough that Steve could feel himself getting a little hard and he tried his best to will against it, with no luck. When Tony finally pulled away he asked,  
  
"Did you prepare yourself?"  
  
Steve flushed and nodded, trying to ignore how good it felt to feel Tony's hand stroke his face.   
  
"I really wish you could behave without this. I wish you didn't feel like you need this," Tony sighed, a rare display of honesty. Steve nodded, because he wished he could too, and Tony led him to the bench in front of the machine. There wasn't an "official" name for it; sometimes it was referred to as the fucking machine, because that's what it essentially was, but more often than not it was left nameless. Steve lay down on the bench, grateful for the cool material that covered it, because it felt like his skin was already on fire.   
  
Tony directed him backwards and he felt the attachment to the machine brush against his ass. He tried not to tense, but it was hard and he bit his lip when he felt Tony probe open his hole and the slick end of the attachment pushed inside of him. It was barely anything yet, designed to grow in girth and hardness the longer this went on. Steve didn't know the logistics of how it worked, but he knew that Tony had spent a large amount of time building this, simply because it was difficult to punish him any other way.

He swallowed when he felt Tony wrap the restraints around his arms, which were attached to a pulley system in the ceiling that he couldn't just rip off without hurting himself. He sometimes got a little frantic near the end and needed something to hold him down to continue to go through with it. Almost as an afterthought, Tony strapped his ankles to the legs of the bench to keep his legs spread open and accessible.   
  
"What color?" Tony asked, like he always did beforehand. Steve sighed, slowly getting used to this predicament again,  
  
"Green."  
  
"Alright then..." Tony muttered absently, picking his tablet and sliding his finger across the surface.  
  
"Let's rock and roll. JARVIS?"

“Systems are on. Warm-up is complete.”  
  
Steve forced himself to take a deep breath as the machine whirred to life. Tony tapped something on his tablet and said,  
  
“I’m going to start you out easy, okay Steve? Ten percent.”   
  
The attachment grew in thickness, not more than three fingers, and began to slowly thrust in and out of him. It was torturous, designed to bump against his prostate with every motion and Steve’s cock eventually grew hard against his belly. A dull haze of pleasure grew over him and Steve knew not to trust this. The first time he came, it would be the easiest, no matter how long Tony drew it out.  
  
Ten minutes in he was dripping, aching for release. He wouldn’t beg though, not yet, no matter how much he wished it was faster, more direct and not this languid pace that Tony had set (a thrust every ten seconds, by his own anxious counting). He took a deep breath and told himself he could do this.   
  
Thirty more minutes and he felt like he was close to cracking. He had his eyes closed, unable to concentrate on anything but the machine and his throbbing dick. His thighs felt strained in their position and blood was pooling hot against the surface of his skin. Sweat had gathered along his spine and brow and just when he thought he couldn’t stand it anymore, Tony did something and the machine suddenly redoubled its efforts, sending Steve abruptly over the edge, gasping.  
  
The machine didn’t stop, not that Steve expected it to. It increased its thickness and tripled its speed, virtually slamming into him. It only took him a little while to get it up again. His cock stood tall and proud twitching, sensitive, when the machine began to get more accurate with its range and he arched into it, against his better judgment. It struck that spot that made electricity shoot behind his eyes and did it over and over again on a seemingly endless loop. He was moaning loudly by the time he was close again, his precum spurting onto the cum that had already settled on his warm skin. It only took him about seven minutes to come again, even more sweaty and breathless than the first time.  
  
He tried to gulp down air, but everything was on fire. It just burned in his lungs and he shut his eyes when the attachment swelled, giving a raw sense to his slow arousal. He told himself that he didn’t want it, but he was as hard as a rock again and sweat was actively dripping down his eyelashes by the time (it was such a long time, Tony drew it out for so long) he came for the third time. His stomach was covered and already sticky with his cum. His mind was swimming with cloudiness and euphoria. 

He knew in the back of his mind that this was the best he would ever feel and shuddered when the attachment grew in width again. He wanted a break, needed one, because his heart was beating a little too fast and his blood was already pumping south and he knew when he began to harden it wouldn’t be fun. This had become an unexpected curse of the serum. He had such a short refractory time, which would be great for anyone whose lover (and whose dom more specifically) wasn’t Tony Stark.   
  
He licked his dry lips and tried to concentrate on anything but the razor’s edge of sensitivity of his cock and balls as his arousal began to grow and he knew that if he came again the sensitivity would be overly so. Steve began to feel like this was becoming too much and he squirmed when Tony decided to slow down the pace of the machine. It was always a predicament; he’d want to come quickly to get it over with, but at a certain point he just didn’t want to come anymore. Steve didn’t whine, he definitely did not whine, but he certainly felt like it when this ‘session’ dragged on longer than the first. His cock hurt so much between his arousal and its sensitivity and he knew this was only the beginning.   
  
The worst part was that it still felt good. Each slow rock into Steve’s prostate still sent electric tingles of pleasure down his spine, it still felt good to be stretched, and this had Steve uncomfortably aroused. He wouldn’t beg though, he refused to but, before he came for the fourth time, his dick felt impossibly swollen and he keened when he was finally given enough stimulus to achieve release.  
  
The fifth time was an intentionally disappointing orgasm with Tony cutting off stimulus right when he came. It was all the preparation of the first time with no pay off. Tony drew it out again, not as much as the previously, but it still made Steve writhe and yank at his restraints desperately. He bit at his lip, willing himself to stick it through. When he did come, tears of frustration spilled out of his eyes and he began to realize something was unraveling in him that wasn’t just from this session. He hated it, that feeling of clawing desperation and sadness in his chest whose root was far beyond the bedroom. It was some of the familiar darkness and grief inside of him that he refused to let show and would build up and up until Steve could only use this to let it burst. And Steve was having a little difficulty trying to keep his pride at bay now when all he wanted was to curl up and cry.   
  
The sixth time was fast and quick and it hurt a lot. Steve’s cock was so raw and he was so exhausted he felt like he could barely breathe, much less open his eyes. There were more tears and Steve had to dig his heels into the legs of the bench to keep from going crazy. His asshole felt impossibly full, stretched, driven into by the fast, unrelenting speed of the machine’s piston. It still rammed against that spot and still forced his body to react to the pleasure. Steve’s lip was swollen red, threatening to bleed he was biting it so much. He could only think about how much he wanted this to end.  
  
The seventh time Steve let out a little sob he didn’t realize he was holding as the desperation, frustration, and pain got to him. Each aroused throb made his dick feel like it was going to split in two, he didn’t want to come, it would hurt, but he needed to because it would hurt either way. He wasn’t sure what was what anymore, but he begged Tony to please let him take punishment another way. He didn’t safeword and Tony didn’t stop and in the back of Steve’s mind he knew the other wouldn’t. 

He could barely keep his eyes open, heavy with so much exhaustion and filled with so many tears and so much sweat. He wailed when he finally came (just a few, short spurts) and when the machine still didn’t cease, he shook his head desperately.   
  
“No, no please,” he cried, “Tony I can’t come anymore, I’m so sorry Tony, just please” and he shuddered when he felt Tony stroke through his hair and kiss his feverish forehead. His dick sluggishly began to harden again and Steve let out another sob.  
  
“Hey, babe, you’ve been doing so great for me. You can do this, I know you can, and you know why? Because you do whatever I ask you to; you’re such a good boy for me Steve. You’re such a good boy.”   
  
The praise warmed something deep inside of Steve and he wanted to go through with it, but it was so hard. Tears were streaming down his face and he tried to stop those broken off sobs he made every time his cock painfully twitched and he was sure his face was ruddy and disgusting. Tony stroked through his hair and kept telling him how great he had been doing, how proud he was which just made Steve sob harder. When he came again, he let out an anguished wail and the machine finally slowed to a halt.   
  
He still didn’t stop crying, he felt like he couldn’t stop, even after Tony retracted the attachment, released his binds, and got him sitting up so he could hold Steve and stroke his back.   
  
“Hey, shhh, you did great. You’re so wonderful.”  
  
Steve buried his face into Tony’s shoulder, disgusting wetness and all, and tried to stop. He broke off into rough hiccups as Tony continued to stroke him through all the tremors until he finally calmed down.   
  
“Will you be okay?” Tony asked and Steve nodded, curling into the warmth of the other.  
  
“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Steve croaked, voice gravelly, and he shivered when Tony kissed his forehead again.   
  
“How about we get you to bed? It’s been a long day.”  
  
Steve might have tried to resist, but he was exhausted and he really wanted nothing more than to curl up with Tony. He breathed in the warmth of Tony again and sighed,  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Dummy handed him a robe from somewhere and Steve stood on wobbly legs to take it. Even though he could walk fine, Tony put his hand on the small of Steve’s back and Steve accepted it. Sometimes he wished their height difference was opposite so Tony could comfortably have his arms around his shoulders, like it would have been before the serum. But this was enough.  
  
“Thank you,” he murmured when they were finally in bed together, Tony draped across his back, his arms across Steve’s middle. Tony kissed the back of his neck, and replied back,  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
And for a moment, there was nothing but peace. 


End file.
